


Where's Waldo?

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: All fluff literally just a bunch of fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Lots of references to wheres waldo, M/M, Time lapses, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler felt like Waldo didn't always want to be found. He was surprised to find that Josh understood what he meant.





	Where's Waldo?

Tyler was nine when he flipped through the pages of a _Where's Waldo_ book. It was recess, and he probably should've been playing and running around with the other kids, but instead his heart hurt for the character that was supposed to be found in each and every page.

He got up from a bench in the back of the playground and walked up to his favorite yard-duty, pulling on her shirt to get her attention.

"Hey, Tyler," She said, crouching down to meet him eye-to-eye. Her expression immediately became one of concern when she was the sadness on the young boy's face. "What's wrong?"

He showed her the book, "Ms. Gillman, why do we always have to find Waldo?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he hides in all of these people. What if he doesn't want someone to find him? What if he just wants to be alone, but we keep annoying him?" Tyler asked, sniffing loudly and then wiping his nose with his shirt.

"I think you're overthinking it, Tyler. It's just a fun book. Waldo isn't real," She said, putting a hand on the little boy's shoulder. 

He breathed deeply, but the answer did not comfort him. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was upset over the children's book - it was supposed to be a mindless activity, but instead it gave Tyler an ache in his chest.

So instead of opening the pages to find Waldo, he taped the book shut when he got back to class and put it in his backpack. Waldo was going to be safe with him. Waldo would have his peace.

"Why are you doing that?" One of his classmates asked as he finished taping the book shut.

Tyler didn't blink, "Waldo just wants to be left alone. If I tape the book shut, then no one can open it and no one can find him."

His classmate was confused, "I thought you were supposed to find Waldo?"

Tyler shook his head, "He hides in the crowds for a reason, Josh. He doesn't want to someone to find him."

Josh pursed his lips, and even though Tyler knew he still didn't understand, he didn't bother to elaborate.

The other boy was inquisitive, though. From that day on, he hardly left Tyler alone. He asked him how Waldo was doing on a daily basis, and Tyler always responded the same way: he's good, now that he's alone.

It took Tyler till he was thirteen to get sick of his parents arguing constantly. They tried to do it discreetly, but Tyler could hear it louder than he could hear his own heartbeat.

On one particularly loud evening, he opened his window and hopped out, straying into the thick woods that were right next to his house. He walked and walked until his phone lost reception, and he found a tall, red tree that he figured would be friendly if it had a personality.

He sat down, closing his eyes and listening to anything but arguing - listening to the birds chirp, the wind hum, and the sun struggle to get though the thick branches and leaves.

There was nothing that could make this spot better. There was even a small patch of grass that was just a little bit greener than the rest, and he knew he'd be able to find this spot again. Maybe he should show Josh. But then he'd be able to be found.

And, much like Waldo, Tyler didn't want to be found.

"You better not tell anyone that I'm showing you this spot," Tyler said, pointing a finger in Josh's direction as they stumbled through the thick bushes and branches.

He had decided to show Josh after all - Josh, his other half, his friend that sometimes he thought was made just for him.

"I won't. I promise."

They laid side-by-side, staring up at the sky that was obscured by the trees that almost completely blocked the view.

"Do you like it?" Tyler asked after a few moments of silence.

Josh shivered and crossed his arms, "It's cold. I like it, but it's cold."

"I'll remind you to bring a jacket next time," Tyler said, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down to ensure as much warmth as possible.

"Thanks," Josh replied. They stared up at the leaves, letting the sounds of nature coax them into a peaceful thought process.

"How's Waldo?" Josh asked, turning his head to look at Tyler, who sighed.

"He's fine. Sick of hearing my parents argue."

Josh did not say anything - he knew if he was quiet for long enough, then Tyler would continue talking, as if he were talking to himself.

"Sometimes it makes him really sad," Tyler frowned and looked down towards the dirt, "And really mad at the same time. It's weird."

Josh scooted closer only a tiny bit. 

"He still doesn't like to be found?" He asked.

Tyler shook his head, "No. Sometimes he wishes he could never be found again. Like, dead or something."

Josh placed his hand over Tyler's, "I'm glad he lets me find him. I like Waldo. I don't want him to be dead."

"You're just saying that," Tyler mumbled, even though his hand that carefully grasped Josh's in his own, contradicting his statement.

"You know I'm not."

Tyler took a deep breath and they both continued to stare up at whatever they could see. It was peaceful here, with Josh. He didn't know how long they were laying there in the cold, their hands linked, but Tyler wished he could take each and every second and expand it into infinity. 

Eventually, Josh was turning his head towards Tyler again, "It's getting dark."

Tyler huffed out a sigh. "I don't want to go home."

"I know. But we can come back tomorrow. After church, we can come right back. I'll even bring some snacks, if you want," Josh volunteered.

Tyler bit his lip and looked at the boy next to him. The boy that always had Tyler as his first priority no matter what.

"That sounds nice," He whispered. He didn't know why he whispered. 

They headed back from where they came and didn't unlink their hands until they reached the edge of the forest. 

And they did return. The next day, and almost every weekend afterwards. 

Sometimes Josh would knock on the Joseph family front door, and a woman with messy hair and bags under her eyes would answer the door.

"You here for Tyler?" She asked one day, after going into the forest had been their little secret for almost a whole year now.

Josh nodded and clutched the strap to his backpack a little extra tight. He had a surprise for Tyler today.

"He's not here. I don't know where he went, but he's not here," She said, already moving to close the door.

"Oh," Josh breathed, "Okay. Thanks anyway, Mrs. Joseph."

She shut the door in his face and Josh immediately began walking to the right, knowing exactly where to find the boy. He walked and walked, and when his cell phone lost reception he knew he was getting close. 

And just as he suspected, he found a boy lying on the gound and breathing deeply. His eyes were closed, but Josh knew he wasn't asleep.

He sat next to Tyler and laid his backpack by his feet, causing Tyler to pop one eye open.

He sat up and smiled, "Hey, Josh."

"Hey. I have something for you." Josh immediately got to the point, zipping open his backpack.

"You do? Why?"

Josh shrugged, "Just 'cause."

Tyler crossed his legs and waited patiently as Josh carefully slid out a large, but thin book that was still in it's clear packaging. 

He handed it over with shaky hands, but the hands that took it couldn't have been steadier. 

"It's an old one. Found it at a book sale that the library was having. It's still completely wrapped up, though."

Tyler was speechless as he stared intently at the cover.

"It's never been opened, either. I bet the most peaceful Waldo lives in there."

Tyler bit his lip and cursed himself for being so emotional as tears began to sting his eyes. His heart was so full, he figured it just might spill over - full of what, he wasn't sure. Full of Josh, probably.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked quietly, after silence that lasted too long.

Tyler sniffled and nodded, looking up into the other boy's bright eyes, "I love it. I - wow, you got this for me? I love it, Josh."

He leaned forward to wrap Josh into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Josh's neck.

"I love you," He admitted.

"I love you too," Josh didn't hesitate before replying. He knew he loved the boy. Platonically, not platonically. It all mushed together at the moment.

But it wasn't until Josh was sixteen that it became a little bit more clear. 

"I'm going to my dad's this weekend, so I won't be able to come here," Tyler said as they sat up against his favorite tree.

Josh took Tyler's hand in his own and held it tightly, "I'll miss you."

Tyler chuckled, "I'll only be gone for a few days, Josh. Plus we can just text the whole time."

"Well, still. I like being with you more," He said softly.

Tyler sighed and looked at their legs that radiated heat off of each other from being so close.

"You like being here with me?" 

"You know I do."

They made eye contact, and Josh's heart was already fluttering. He was gone, gone, gone for this beautiful boy.

He brought his lips forward and placed a barley-there kiss on Tyler's nose, keeping his face close.

Tyler brought his free hand to cup Josh's cheek as he made the actual move and brought their lips together.

Josh's whole heart and mind chanted a chorus of _yes, yes, yes_ , as their breaths synced with one another's.

Their mouths moved in unison, and Josh didn't know if he was any good at what he was doing simply because he had only ever done it a few times before, but he figured it was good, because Tyler's grip tightened around his jaw and silently begged to go deeper - his tongue tracing Josh's bottom lip.

Josh opened his mouth and vaguely wished they had tried this sooner. 

They didn't do much else that night - just kissed until their jaws were sore and their lips were swollen.

That night, Josh walked Tyler back to his house, and they kept their hands linked until Josh was kissing him goodbye on his doorstep, like some sort of classic romantic movie.

But it felt like a classic romantic movie - Tyler was perfect, the day was perfect, and the heartbeat in Josh's lips made him smile like an idiot his entire way home.

Summer came around, Josh turned seventeen, and the two boys had a hard time visiting the foresty spot every weekend.

Tyler seemed a bit happier these days, and Josh was excited to see his best friend flourish. 

Whenever they could, however, they found themselves walking side-by-side into the forest and finding their spot that was becoming more and more overgrown with tall grass and weeds. They made it work, though.

"I wanna marry you in this forest," Josh blurted one day as Tyler laid on his chest. His smile grew immensely, and a light blush formed on his cheeks and down his neck.

"You wanna marry me?" He asked, giggling.

Josh nodded, "Yeah. I do. Let's do it. Let's get married right now." And even though he was kidding, he was also serious.

Tyler fondly rolled his eyes, "We're not even of age."

Josh placed his hands on the small of Tyler's back, "Well, just keep it in mind. The second I can, I'm going to marry you, Tyler Joseph. If you'll let me, of course."

Oh, Tyler's heart was so full, but this time he knew what it was full of and he would gladly let it spill over. His eyes sparkled with something that the stars were jealous of, as he brought his lips down to kiss Josh passionately and full of a slow-burning fire.

"I'd let you. Any day, any time, Josh Dun," Tyler replied inbetween kisses. They were smiling so large, the kiss was almost impossible to maintain, but as usual, they made it work.

And Josh meant what he said.

It didn't actually happen until Tyler was two weeks away from his twenty-second birthday, and Josh took them to visit the forest that they had cherished as children.

Times had been tough - their love was still infallible, but sometimes Tyler's mind got the best of him, and in those times, Josh would ask him how Waldo was doing.

It made Tyler's heart hurt, but in an almost good way. It was okay. It was okay.

Josh held Tyler's hand tightly as he took them through the forest, towards the direction he remembered their spot being. 

They reached the spot and Josh held Tyler close, kissing him softly.

"Remember the promise I made you here?" He asked.

"That the second you could, you'd marry me," Tyler replied, not missing a beat. Tears were already threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Josh said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box and opening it to reveal a simple, black band, "But... I hope you'll let me marry you, Tyler Joseph. Because I love you. And there's nothing more that I want to do than spend the rest of my life with you."

Tyler brought a hand up to his mouth as one tear fell. He had been expecting this ever since Josh suggested coming back to this place, so he didn't know why he was still so choked up. But he was.

So he nodded, not wanting to speak over the lump in his throat.

"Can I marry you?" Josh asked, taking Tyler's free hand in his own and holding the black box with his other.

Tyler breathed deeply and nodded again, letting out a wet laugh. Josh stood up and embraced Tyler in a tight hug, kissing the crook of his neck as Tyler cried into his shoulder.

"I love you, Josh Dun," Tyler mumbled, holding him tight.

"Love you more, Ty."

They stayed like that for awhile, and Tyler was _so glad_ that he picked up that Where's Waldo book when he was a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment! I'd love to know what you thought :) 
> 
> Stay alive, friends
> 
> [A special thanks to stevie (the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out) for inspiring this]


End file.
